coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8131 (22nd May 2013)
Plot Rob resents the fact he’s going back to work for Carla but he reminds himself that he owns 30% of Underworld and therefore should be her equal. Roy throws himself into work, refusing to acknowledge his upset at St. John’s death. Katy is in turmoil about Izzy. Michelle is not pleased at the prospect of Rob returning to Underworld but Carla tries to make the best of it by agreeing areas of responsibility between them. Stella plans a low-key reopening of the Rovers which Dev appreciates. Sylvia tries to get Roy to show his emotions over St. John but he tells her he cannot show that which he doesn't feel. Michelle is furious when Rob makes an attempt to take her client list off her. Tina begs Katy not to ruin Izzy’s happiness due to a moment of madness on Gary’s part. Sinead plucks up the courage to ask Chesney on a date. Michelle panics that Rob is forcing her out when he insists on having a word with a client who she has just concluded a deal with and explodes on Carla. Katy comes round to see Izzy. Gary warns her that she's making a mistake and she's going to destroy her sister's happiness. Tracy suggests to Rob that he could give her Michelle's job. He is livid though when Carla tells him that to avoid conflict at work, he's in charge of packing from now onwards under the title of "Head of Distribution". Katy bottles out of telling Izzy about Tina and Gary. Rob thinks of a way to revenge himself on Carla. Cast Regular cast *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Carla Connor - Alison King *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Karl Munro - John Michie Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen Notes *First appearance of Craig Tinker since 6th February 2013. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rob attempts to throw his weight around at the factory; Tina begs Katy not to ruin Izzy's happiness due to Gary's moment of madness; Roy still refuses to acknowledge his grief and throws himself into work; and Sinead plucks up the courage to ask Chesney out on a date. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,760,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2013 episodes